Entrenamiento espiritual
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Ahora que la tierra esta a salvo tras el torneo de la fuerza, Goku esta mas que aburrido y va donde Bulma quien ella tenia la cura perfecta para su aburrimiento. Nueva Imagen de portada del 02 de mayo del 2020 creada por mi.


**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo mi primera historia de Dragon Ball Super, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Finalmente, todo el equipo del universo 7 habían ganado el torneo de la fuerza y revivir a los otros universos que habían perdido. Goku junto con los demás disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de habitaba la tierra mientras que los otros hacían sus vidas ahora que el universo estaba completamente tranquilo, pero eso no quitaría que cierto saiyajin se quejase de querer entrenar. Goku se encontraba en el campo vestido con su traje campesino sentado en una roca mientras observaba el cielo, estaba totalmente aburrido y quería entrenar con alguien para incrementar su poder.

Goku: "Ayy… que aburrido, eso de quedarse sentando en el campo es sumamente absurdo. Debería entrenar en un lugar para que mi cuerpo sienta la adrenalina" –se dijo a sí mismo.

De pronto, su mente comenzó a darle una idea exacta para quitarle su aburrimiento.

Goku: "Ya sé, iré con Vegeta. De seguro querrá entrenar conmigo" –dijo levantándose del suelo.

Se quitó su traje para revelar su atuendo de artes marciales y voló hacia la corporación capsula para encontrar a Vegeta. Al llegar a la corporación, encontró a Bulma quien sostenía a su hija recién nacida Bra quien se encontraba llorando.

Goku: "Hola Bulma, ¿has visto a Vegeta por casualidad?" –le pregunto.

Bulma: "Hola Goku, Vegeta se encuentra en el planeta del Sr. Bills. Quería entrenar con el Sr. Whiss para incrementar su poder" –le explico.

Goku: "¡¿Qué?! Ese Vegeta, siempre haciendo lo que le guste. Que se le puede hacer" –dijo aceptándolo.

Bulma: "¿Y para que lo buscas exactamente?" –le pregunto.

Goku: "Bueno, yo quería entrenar con él para también incrementar mi poder. Como el universo está a salvo ya no hay nada que pueda entrenar y fortalecer mi cuerpo" –le dijo.

Bulma al observa a su amigo de la infancia quien se encontraba en esas condiciones, se le ocurrió algo para quitarle su aburrimiento.

Bulma: "Creo que tengo algo que pueda incrementar tu cuerpo de manera espiritual"

Goku se extrañó un poco cuando Bulma le dijo acerca de ese entrenamiento.

Goku: "¿Espiritual? ¿A qué te refieres con esto?"

Bulma: "Sígueme y te lo demostrare, pero primero sostén a Bra" –dijo entregándole a su hija al saiyajin.

Goku agarro a Bra quien dejo de llorar al momento de verlo y se rio un poco y el saiyajin se rio ante eso.

Goku: "Hola Bra, veo que has crecido un poco" –dijo mientras jugaba con la bebé.

Bulma caminaba en los pasillos de la corporación hasta encontrar una habitación que estaba en completa oscuridad. Bulma abrió la puerta y en efecto estaba totalmente oscuro con una ambientación un poco fría.

Bulma: "Bien, este es el lugar. Es una habitación en donde tu espíritu puede entrenar sin la necesidad de mover ningún musculo" –le dijo.

Goku: "Y exactamente, ¿Cómo lo puedo hacer?" –le pregunto.

De ahí, Bulma agarro a su hija mientras le explicaba a Goku acerca de la sala.

Bulma: "Mira, entra en la habitación y quédate sentando con los ojos cerrados. De ahí toda la sala hará lo suyo, ¿puedes hacerlo?"

Goku observo la habitación con determinación y le dio una sonrisa desafiante.

Goku: "Claro, puedo hacerlo" –dijo.

Bulma sonrió y observo a Goku quien entraba a la habitación y se quedó sentado mientras observaba a Bulma quien se encontraba en la puerta.

Bulma: "Volveré más tarde para ver como estas"

Goku: "Bien"

De ahí, Bulma cerró la puerta para dejar a Goku en la habitación oscura. Goku observaba la habitación quien tenía una ambientación un poco fría y una sensación un poco extraña.

Goku: "Bien, es hora de entrenar la mente" –dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Al momento de cerrarlo, sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar un poco mientras salía de él su espíritu quien se dirigía a un lugar en donde el espacio era la principal vista. Goku abrió un ojo solo para observar la vista espacial y luego se miró así mismo que se iluminaba un poco.

Goku: "Con que eso se refería Bulma. Bien, no puedo esperar a poder entrenar"

Camino rectamente mientras observaba el lugar solo para detenerse un rato al sentir una presencia oscura.

Goku: "Esa presencia… podrá ser…"

" **Al fin nos volvemos a ver, maldito saiyajin** "

Al escuchar, Goku se dio la vuelta para observar a un adversario que peleo en el pasado y lo ayudo en el torneo por condiciones: Freezer.

Goku: "Con que eres tú, veo que sigues con la actitud de siempre" –dijo observándolo.

Freezer: "Me da gusto verte de nuevo… para hacerte añicos" –dijo alzando su puño para así apretarlo.

Goku lo observo una vez más mientras pensaba en una táctica para atacarlo por sorpresa.

Freezer: "Veo que empezare primero con esta pelea, te sugiero que te prepares"

Sin ningún segundo, Freezer voló de inmediato preparando su puño para golpearlo. Sin embargo, al momento de acercar a él, este desapareció de inmediato dejándolo confundido.

Freezer: "¡¿Qué rayos?!"

Goku: "Estoy aquí" –le dijo hacia atrás.

Freezer jadeo al momento de voltear solo para ser golpeado directo en la cara lazándolo muy lejos. Goku voló hacia donde estaba él y empezó a golpearlo sin cansarse. Freezer esquivaba los golpes y preparo una mano haciendo que saliera una ráfaga morada y se lo lanzo a Goku directo en el cuerpo mandándolo hacia abajo.

Freezer: "Es momento de ACABAR CONTIGO" –grito mientras volaba hacia él para atacarlo.

En ese momento Goku dio una sonrisa y al momento de que Freezer se acercara a él, un aura dorada lo hizo mandar hacia atrás dando a entender de que se había convertido en Super saiyajin.

Freezer: "Maldito" –dijo mientras cargaba su Ki.

Sin embargo, Goku fue directo hacia él dándole un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndole sacar sangre y luego una patada en la cara y rápidamente muchas ráfagas haciendo que saliera un gigantesco humo. Al momento de dejar de lanzar, miro a Freezer quien estaba casi lastimado y gruño hasta luego reírse un poco.

Freezer: "JAJAJAJA, Veo que no he dado todo mi poder. Es hora de convertirme en Golden Freezer" –dijo poniendo una pose para convertirse.

Pero lo que no sabía fue de que Goku cargaba una bola de energía gigantesca que lo estaba preparado para lanzarse.

Goku: "¡Hasta nunca, Freezer!" –grito lazándole la bola de energía.

La gigantesca bola de energía fue rápidamente donde Freezer quien este no pudo hacer nada más que gritar al saber que iba a ser derrotado.

Freezer: "¡MALDICIÓÓÓÓÓÓN, GOKUUUUUUUUUUU!"

 **¡KAPOW!**

La gigantesca bola de energía exploto junto con Freezer haciendo que saliera nuevamente un gigantesco humo haciendo que el saiyajin se cubriera.

Goku: "Bien, creo que lo derrote" –dijo en un tono serio.

Se destransformo solo para escuchar otra voz que le hacía muy familiar.

" **Veo que has derrotado a ese demonio, pero ¿podrás contra mí?** "

Goku observo que se trataba de Cell quien estaba con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa perversa.

Goku: "Cell, me alegra volver a verte" –dijo con una sonrisa sarcásticamente.

Cell: "Has incrementado bien tu poder de pelea, muéstrame de lo eres capaz" –dijo haciendo una pose de pelea.

Goku se puso firme mientras se transformaba en Super saiyajin 2 y hacia también una pose de pelea.

Goku: "Bien, comencemos entonces"

De ahí, ambos desaparecían al instante mientras se miraban el uno con el otro y al instante chocaron sus puños para así golpearse el uno con el otro. Goku le daba con todo a Cell haciendo que este se cubriera de los golpes y le diera una patada en la cara haciendo caer y le lanzo una ráfaga haciéndolo caer muy rápido. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo y voló hacia Cell para darle un puñetazo directo en el estómago haciendo gritar de dolor y luego doble golpe en su cara.

Goku: "¿Qué pasa? ¿Ese es todo el poder que tienes?" –le pregunto seriamente.

Cell: "¡Cállate infeliz!" –dijo lazándole una ráfaga.

Goku lo detuvo haciendo que Cell se quedara aturdido ante eso que retrocedió un poco.

Goku: "Ahora veras"

Para su sorpresa, Cell lo observo desaparecer y no pudo encontrarlo.

Cell: "¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!"

De pronto, sintió un resplandor que se iluminaba atrás suyo y se volteó solo para observar a Goku preparando un Kame-Hame-Ha.

Goku: "¡Llego tu fin!" –le grito lanzándole su técnica.

Cell lo estaba deteniendo para no ser aniquilado, pero Goku utilizo todo su poder haciendo que el Kame-Hame-Ha se volviera más fuerte haciendo que Cell se desintegrara por completo.

Goku: "Otro menos, me pregunto quién podría venir"

Ya en la realidad, Bulma se encontraba reparando un artefacto y se abrió la puerta solo para revelar a Gohan quien estaba buscando a su papá.

Bulma: "Gohan, me da gusto verte de nuevo"

Gohan: "Hola Bulma, ¿has visto a papá? Lo que pasa es que mi mamá me ha llamado indicando de que no se encontraba en el campo"

Bulma: "Ah sí. Él se encuentra en la habitación espiritual entrenando"

Gohan: "¿Habitación espiritual?" –pregunto.

Bulma: "Si, lo que sucede es que Goku vino aquí para buscar a Vegeta y como le dije que no estaba aquí lo deje entrar a esa habitación para que su espíritu pudiera pelear".

Gohan: "Entiendo, en ese caso le avisare a mi mamá. Gracias por el dato, Bulma" –dijo despidiéndose de ella.

Bulma: "Uhm… me pregunto que estará haciendo Goku en la habitación"

Goku: "¡Toma esto!" –grito preparando su puño.

El puño fue directo en la cara de Kid Buu haciendo que rodara hacia atrás, Goku se había convertido en Super saiyajin 3 para esta ocasión.

Goku: "Jeje, parece que no has cambiado en nada Buu" –dijo burlándose de él.

Kid Buu al oírle se enojó tanto que golpeo su pecho como si fuese un gorila y se fue volando directo hacia Goku.

Kid Buu: "¡Prepárate!"

Goku alzo una mano e hizo que saliera una pequeña bola de energía que fue lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Kid Buu que lo dejo confundido. Este observo a Goku que chasqueo sus dedos y la pequeña bola de energía de convirtió en una gigantesca haciendo desvanecer a Kid Buu poco a poco, al desvanecerse por completo, Goku se destransformo con su atuendo un poco rasgado debido a la pelea que tuvo contra Kid Buu que se sentó un rato.

Goku: "Freezer, Cell, Kid Buu. Todos los que pelee en el pasado los estoy imaginando como si estuviesen aquí realmente" –se dijo a si mismo viendo la situación.

" **Parece que podemos dar nuestra revancha** " –dijo nuevamente una voz familiar para el saiyajin.

Goku volteo su cabeza para observar al dios de la destrucción de su universo, Bills quien se encontraba mirándolo.

Goku: "Sr. Bills, veo que quiere que peleemos nuevamente" –dijo dándole una sonrisa desafiante al dios destructor.

Bills: "Quiero ver como como has incrementado tu poder durante estos años" –dijo saliendo de él su aura morada.

Goku: "¿Quiere ver mi poder al máximo? Entonces lo haré" –dijo preparándose para transformarse.

Tomo respiración para poder transformarse y al instante un aura de fuego resplandecía en él haciendo que su cabello se tomara en rojizo dando a entender de que se había convertido en Super saiyajin Dios.

Goku: "Estoy listo, Sr. Bills"

Bills: "Bien… **Comencemos ya** "

Para la sorpresa de Goku, Bills le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que se saliera saliva y luego una patada directo en la mandíbula y después en el pecho mandándolo hacia atrás. Goku jadeo un poco mientras se reía un poco y se detuvo del lanzamiento para dirigirse donde Bills para darle un puñetazo haciendo que el dios destructor lo esquivase. Sin embargo, Goku aprovecho eso para usar su otra mano para así darle una golpiza tomándolo por sorpresa.

Goku: "Jeje, que le pareció esto…"

Bills: "Serás mejor que resistas de **ESTO!** "

Bills preparo una bola de energía para lanzarse a Goku y este salió volando para que no le alcanzara la bola de energía, Bills hizo mover un dedo cuando Goku se dirigía de un lado a otro sin dejarlo huir. Goku pensó en una idea para no ser impactado por la bola de energía y se fue directo donde estaba Bills haciendo que lo dejara aturdido.

Bills: Oye, ¡¿Qué crees que…?!

Sin embargo, Goku uso la teletransportación para que así la bola de energía se dirigiera dónde Bills. Choco contra él haciendo una explosion gigante que hizo sacudir un poco el lugar. Al detenerse, Goku observo que no había ningún rastro de Bills por ningún lado.

Goku: "Eh, ¿Dónde está el Sr. Bills?"

Pero lo que no sabía Goku fue de que alguien estaba observándolo y levanto su mano haciendo que saliera una ráfaga de energía oscura para salir directamente donde estaba el saiyajin. Goku se percató de ello y golpeo la ráfaga mandándola hacia otro lado mientras observaba a la persona quien la lanzo, Black Goku.

Black: "Nuevamente nos volvemos a ver, Saiyajin" –dijo dándole una sonrisa perversa.

Ya en la realidad, Bulma se encontraba sentada en el sofa descansando un rato después de arreglar el artefacto que tenía y que la dejo exhausta. Sintió que la puerta se abría para reverla a Vegeta quien tenía el atuendo rasgado y maltratado y se dirigió directo a su habitación sin importar la presencia de Bulma.

Bulma: "Vegeta, que bueno que viniste" –le dijo a su esposo Saiyajin.

Vegeta se quedó mirándola y se detuvo sabiendo de que tenía algo más que decir.

Bulma: "Goku vino a buscarte para que entrenaran juntos y como le dije que no estabas, lo lleve hacia la habitación espiritual"

Vegeta: "Como dices, Kakarotto está en la habitación espiritual"

Bulma: "Si, lleva ahí como una hora y no ha salido para ese entonces"

Vegeta (Mente): "Con que la habitación espiritual, de seguro debe estar enfrentando a los enemigos que tuvimos durante años pasados"

Vegeta de ahí, se dirigió hacia su habitación para poderse cambiar otro atuendo dejando a Bulma sentada en el sofa.

Bulma: "Goku, que estarás haciendo"

Goku: "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" –grito sin desesperación.

Goku quien ahora estaba convertido en Super saiyajin Blue estaba dándole golpes muy fuertes a Black quien este esquivaba algunos. Aun recordó lo que le hizo pasar en el futuro de Trunks y por lo que le había hecho a Milk y Goten en el futuro.

Goku: "¡Ahora veras, maldito!" –grito una vez más.

Voló casi alto donde estaba Black para sacar todo su poder.

Goku: "¡ **KAIO-KEN**!"

El aura roja del Kaio-ken se juntó con lo del Blue para así dar paso a otra etapa del Super saiyajin Blue, Black jadeo molesto y aumento todo su poder transformándose en Super saiyajin Rose y voló instantáneamente hacia él para darle una golpiza en la cara.

Black: "¡Siente mi ira, asqueroso humano!"

Pero de pronto, el puño de Black fue detenido por la mano de Goku quien lo miraba sombríamente haciendo que Black jadeara enojadamente.

Goku: "De todos los adversarios que me he enfrentado, tú eres el más cruel y eso… Solo me hace enojar" –dijo elevando más sus auras.

Preparo un puño y fue directamente lanzado en el rostro de Black haciéndolo desaparecer al instante. Goku observo al suelo y al instante después se bajó aun convertido.

Goku: "Bien, creo que ese fue el…"

Sin embargo, sintió una presencia casi abrumadora y volteó para observar al oponente que más tuvo de dar con todo su poder, Jiren.

Goku: "Jiren, parece que quieres por más" –le dijo.

Jiren quien se encontraba observando con los brazos cruzado, dio un paso adelante mientras salía su aura roja y dando una pose para dar una pelea.

Jiren: "Prepárate, Son Goku"

Goku fue directo hacia él para darle una golpiza, pero este lo esquivo dándole un puñetazo que lo hizo jadear de dolor mientras escupía sangre. De ahí, Jiren le dio una patada que lo mando hacia atrás y luego una bola de energía gigante que lo hizo chocar contra él. Una explosion se produjo y al momento de desvanecerse, Goku estaba jadeando y la parte de arriba de su vestimenta está rota enseñando su camisa azul. Perdió el Kaio-ken mas no el Super saiyajin Blue.

Goku: "Bien, si así quieres jugar entonces hare lo mismo"

Ambos volaron uno contra el otro y se daban golpes entre ellos haciendo que el lugar temblara mediante se daba la pelea, Goku hizo todo lo posible para no ser golpeado por Jiren y espero el momento preciso para darle una golpiza en la cara y este lo hiciera en su estómago. Goku le dio una patada en el pecho mandándolo casi lejos mientras le lanzaba ráfagas de energía sin parar. Al momento de detenerse observo a Jiren quien tenía su atuendo un poco rasgado y tomo a Goku por el cuello haciendo que este jadeara y lo lanzo fuertemente hacia el suelo haciendo que perdiera el Super saiyajin Blue.

Goku: *Gick* "Creo que no puedo seguir luchando contra él, si tan solo tuviese un poco más de poder"

De ahí, observo a Jiren quien alzaba una gigantesca bola de energía y lo lanzo directo hacia él haciendo que el lugar temblara. Jiren observo la gigantesca bola de energía cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo bajo para observarlo.

Jiren: "Has sido un oponente digno, Son… ¿Qué?" –se detuvo en hablar.

Observo que la ráfaga de energía había sido evaporizada instantáneamente mientras veía a Goku quien tenía la parte de arriba toda rota utilizando lo que nunca pensó que lo volvería a utilizar, El Ultra Instinto.

Goku: "Prepárate, Jiren" –dijo sin ninguna preocupación.

Jiren jadeo molesto y ambos volaron mientras desaparecía el uno con el otro dándose golpes mediante se desaparecían. Goku esquivo cada golpe que Jiren le daba y le dio una patada directo en la cara mandándolo hacia atrás, Jiren le lanzo unas cuantas ráfagas a Goku haciendo que este lo esquivara a todos dejando a Jiren aturdido. Goku se le apareció atrás suyo tomándolo por sorpresa y lo pateo fuertemente hacia arriba, Jiren se detuvo mientras observaba enojadamente mientras cargaba una bola de Ki gigante mientras que Goku ya tenía una técnica para derrotarlo.

Goku: " **KA-ME** …" –dijo juntando sus manos quien daba forma de empujes antipódicos paralelos de sus palmas.

Jiren observo la técnica que estaba realizando y rápidamente le lanzo la bola de Ki gigante.

Goku: " **HA-ME** …" –de ahí apareció una bola de energía azul en sus palmas.

La bola de Ki gigante se acercaba cada vez más a Goku quien estaba a punto de disparar contra el ataque de Jiren.

Jiren: "Ahora que ha…"

Goku: "¡ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" –grito disparando la energía que tenía en sus manos.

El Kame-Hame-Ha se dirigía directamente en la bola de Ki haciendo que lo atravesara al instante y fue directamente donde estaba Jiren quien lo tomo por sorpresa, Jiren estaba deteniendo el ataque de Goku hasta que este grito una vez más haciendo que el Kame-Hame-Ha se volviera más fuerte y fue directo hacia Jiren haciendo que gritara hasta desaparecer.

Goku: "Lo logre…" –dijo un poco cansado.

Bajo hacia el suelo y se destransformo sabiendo que ya estaba totalmente exhausto de tanto entrenar.

Goku: "Es hora de volver a la realidad"

Se sentó en el suelo mientras cerraba sus ojos mientras esperaba a que su espíritu volviera a su cuerpo y a los pocos segundos después abrió los ojos para observar que estaba en la habitación oscura, se observó a si mismo que todo su atuendo estaba completamente intacto.

Goku: "Cielos, ese entrenamiento me hizo fortalecer mi cuerpo sin mover ningún musculo" –dijo levantándose para abrir la puerta.

Al salir de la habitación, observo a Bulma quien se encontraba sentada en su sala observando el televisor.

Bulma: "Oh, veo que ya has regresado de tu entrenamiento"

Goku: "Si, muchas gracias por la habitación Bulma" –le dijo agradeciéndole.

Bulma: "No hay de qué. Vegeta ya ha vuelto del planeta del Sr. Bills, ¿le digo que estas aquí?"

Goku: "No, volveré donde Milk para poder descansar. Nos vemos"

Bulma: "Bien, nos vemos entonces" –dijo despidiéndose del Saiyajin.

Goku se fue a la puerta principal y se fue volando hacia su casa teniendo por fin su entrenamiento.

Goku: "Pelear contra todo ellos me hizo fortalecer un poco, me pregunto si habrá alguien más fuerte en el universo" –se dijo a si mismo mientras volaba.

 **-Fin-**


End file.
